Meet the Carters
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Meet the Carters; Mick, Linda, Lee, Nancy, Johnny and Hollie. Oh, and Lady Di, of course. OC.


**Summary: Meet the Carters; Mick, Linda, Lee, Nancy, Johnny and Hollie. Oh, and Lady Di, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders, the only thing I own is Hollie, yada, yada, yada. I do not claim to be a professional writer, duh, duh, duh. This is not profit.**

**OC's - Hollie Carter, Leigh Ann Burke (future), Katherine 'Katy' O' Grady (future), Jason Rhodes (future), Luke Granger (future) and Kelly Granger (future).**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_bang, bang, bang, bang..._

'_What the bleeding hell is that? Do they not realise it's like nine the morning_?' Hollie thought.

_bang, bang, bang, bang..._

She tried blocking the sound out with her pillow, but it wasn't working. Throwing herself out of the bed, she walked over and yanked open the window.

"We're getting pneumonia out here!"

"Oi!" She shouted, leaning out the window. "What are you playing at? Quit your bleeding hammering. Some of us are trying to sleep up here."

"Hollie? Let us in will ya?" Tina shouted up to her niece. "It's freezing."

Hollie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Two minutes." She slammed the window shut and grabbed a cardigan from the other bed. Apparently, _if_ her sister ever decides to come home, they'll be sharing a room. Haha, that didn't work out too well for the sixteen-odd years they did. How is going to be any different now?

_bang, bang, bang,_ bang...

"Who is it?" Johnny asked, following his younger sister down the stairs and into the pub.

"Tina and Shirley," Hollie answered, walking around the bar. "Get the post."

"What are they doing here at this time?" He asked, picking up the few bits of letters laying at one door. Hollie slouched over towards the other.

"Ask Dad," She told him. "They're his sisters."

"Hol," He stopped me, as she reached up to unlock the door. He held a fancy looking letter out with '_The Carter Family_' inscribed on it. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was. "Don't tell mum."

"Don't worry, I won't," Hollie assured him. Johnny and Hollie had always been close. Always were thick as thieves. Done everything together. Got into trouble many times together. When Hollie fell, Johnny picked her up again. There was little over a year between them. He will be 20 in June, and Hollie's 19 in a couple of days. Nancy is their older sister, two years older than Johnny and Lee is the eldest at 24. He's a soldier. Mum and Dad are proud and all, but Hollie's think he's just gonna kill himself out there. She doesn't like to think of her big brother getting killed like that.

_bang, bang, bang..._

"Alright, alright," Hollie said, unlocking the hatch. Tina was the first to enter, planting a kiss on her cheek then Johnny's. Next in was Shirley. Hollie remembers being scared of her as a child. She had her blonde hair in a pixie cut and her eyes were black with eyeliner. Come to think on it, not much has changed.

"Alright, be some good young 'uns and fetch those bags in," Shirley demanded.

"W-w-what?" Johnny stuttered.

"You've surely not come to stay?" Hollie crossed her arms over her chest, chuckling slighty. "Right?"

"Oh course we have," Tina said with a smile on her face.

"Oh," They said in unison, smiling with scared eyes.

"Oi, Mick," Tina shouted out for their dad. "Come out to see your sisters. Yooohoooo"

"What does Dad think he's playing at?" Hollie whispered to her older brother, trying to hold a wide smile.

"No idea."

"Hello," Mum greeted then, walking out of the kitchens. "Welcome one and all."

"Oh, for a second there we thought you might change your mind," Shirley smirked.

"Us? Never." Hollie struggled to hold back laughter at the sarcasm that laced her mums voice.

"So, the good news is there is room for both of you," They smiled at each other as Mick told them the arrangements. Hollie tried working it out in her head. Four bedrooms. One for her, one for Johnny and one for their mum and dad. That means... "The bad news is that it's in the same room." Hollie smiled as they groaned. "Hey, both of the kids have their own rooms. Hollie even agreed to share her room if Nancy ever shows up."

"I didn't agree to anything," Hollie muttered under her breath.

"In the mean time, get her a cot and she can bunk with Johnny," Shirley said gruffly. "Then I could have her room."

"Oi, I ain't sharing with him," Hollie spoke up, propping herself up on the bar between Johnny and Tina. "He has _diseases_." Johnny gently shoved her shoulder as she giggled.

"Hey, cut it out," Mick said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "So here we are, the Carter's, the Vic and Lady Di."

* * *

Hollie stared off into the middle of the square, running the brush through her tangled brown locks. People always say, first impressions always mean a lot. Hollie's first impression of Walford...it's a shit hole. She remembers arriving yesterday. Her dad had only told us on Christmas day that he was intending to buy them their own place. He said that the deal was nearly done. He didn't tell them until they left that it was another pub they were moving into.

_The car drove around the square once before pulling up along side a large green and red building. It was labelled the Queen Victoria Public House. There were Christmas decorations scattered around it's exterior. Hollie stared up at the building with uncertainty, taking her place beside her mum. _

_"What do you think?" Mick asked the rest of his family with a smirk, gripping Lady Di's lead tightly. "Do you like it?"_

_The same look of uncertainty was pasted onto Johnny's face. Linda, however, liked it. The smirk on her face indicated it. She had wanted to run her own pub for years. She was secretly delighted when Mick bought the place. The silence was broken when the doors barged open and body was thrown out of it._

_"Call yourself a Mitchell, eh?" A rough voice yelled. The man straightened himself up again and walked off down the street. _

_"It's, ugh-" Hollie began, unsure of what to say. There was a slight fear in her eyes. She knew Watford. Here, well, here she was scared she was going to get stabbed if you walk around the corner. "Are you sure about this?"_

_"Oi, watch it," Tina said, stumbling out of the pub, beer bottle in hand. The shouting continued inside. Whoever it was was vacating the property and they were not being subtle about it. "Ah, Mick."_

_"What's going on?" He said, going inside. Hollie and her family soon followed behind him. They entered the pub among scenes of chaos. People were downing their drinks before they were thrown out personally by the big, bald man that looked to be calling the shots. _

_"You know what, this is no way to treat a lady," A familiar voice from Hollie's past spoke. Hollie looked around to see the baldy manhandling the cropped blonde out of the bar. She could recognize her anywhere. It was her aunt Shirley. _

_"Is there a problem?" Mick asked, taking a stance in front of his older sister and her ex-fiancee. _

_"Nah, mate. Just chucking out the rubbish," Phil spat, with Hollie standing on one side of her dad. Of course, the youngest, child and girl, of four, Hollie was a complete 'daddy's girl'. Even at 18 years old. "Come on, out, Shirley."_

_"Wasn't talking to you," Hollie smiled as her dad spoke again. "You alright?"_

_"Well you know her?" Baldy asked, as the pub descended into silence. Hollie was shocked at how quickly they could shut up and listen in. '_Gosh, it's gonna be great keeping secrets around here'_ she thought. _

_"Everybody, meet the new owner of the Vic," Shirley said, standing beside Hollie. "Phil, meet Mick. My brother." Hollie started laughing as Phil looked at them in disgust. _

Hollie smiled. It was quite funny actually. It all kicked off after that. But, now Hollie had gotten dressed, done her makeup and brushed out her hair. She was officially ready to face the day. She may as well appear as if she wants to stay here, even if she really doesn't. Hollie finished her A-levels in Sociology, French, History, English, Law and Government and Politics in July, gaining all A*. Hollie had been head girl at her school, and prefect since fifth year. She worked hard to get what she wanted and always strives for the best. Who doesn't? Her leadership abilities shone through immediately in the role. Her along with the Head Boy were perfect representatives for their school. Well, as far as the school knew (wink). But right now, Hollie had taken a gap year. Journalism had always interested been her dream and she had been accepted to all the courses she applied for, but she had had a tough couple of years. Peace and quiet was all she was asking for for a while.

The sound of Oasis' Wonderwall rung in her ears. She inherited a lot of different things from her parents. Her taste in music was something she got from her dad, along with her physical features and many other characteristics. She was also a lot like her mother. She was petite and girly. She loved doing her hair, and makeup, and going shopping. Hollie's stubbornness was also something inherited from her mother. Hollie smiled and made her way across the hall to the living room. Her heels glided across the soft fabric of the carpet.

"I need to Skype, Lee," Linda complained, hitting buttons on the computer, as Hollie entered the room.

"Is he still in Iraq then?" Tina queried.

"Afghanistan," Hollie said leaning against the door frame.

"Same thing," She stated, folding over her arms.

"Now that we're all together," Shirley said, pulling a bottle of champers out of her bag. "I've bought a little something for us to celebrate with."

"Ah, that's lovely that is," Linda said, almost sounding sincere. "Should we open it now before it goes stale?" Hollie held back her giggled, as they exchanged awkward glances.

"So, which one is Patty and which one is Selma?" Johnny asked trying to break the ice. "The Simpsons, oh never mind."

"Right, stand back," Her dad told them, getting ready to pop the bottle. "Clear some space. Alright. As of eleven am today there is to be a new world order. The age of the Carter's." Everyone started laughing at his seriousness. "Are you ready for this? This is massive. Are you ready? Right then, 3, 2, 1."

Silence fell over the room as he popped open the bottle and nothing happened. No floods of champagne. Not even a bubble.

"Welcome to Walford," Shirley told them, getting a laugh.

* * *

Hollie sat on the couches in the bar filling her nails. Everyone else was working hard around her. Her mum was hoovering, Johnny was cleaning the dishes and Tina was tidying up after yesterday. Her dad, however, was on the phone to her nan Elaine. He was battering on about one thing or another, Hollie wasn't paying attention. Hollie didn't even notice that he had hung up the phone. She was too busy trying to even out her index finger nail with her middle one.

"Let's all prove to ourselves that we can do this," Mick stated, looking over at the eighteen year old. "That includes everybody, Hollie."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked, uncrossing her legs and standing up. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors. "Everything seems to be ready."

"Hand these out," He handed her a bunch of flyers. "Your mother printed them out this morning. Go hand them around. Make yourself useful."

"You're so funny, Dad," Hollie said, monotonously.

"Mick, look," Tina said, drawing their attention. She held up a framed and signed West Ham jersey, with a big smile on her face.

"It's West Ham, I mean," He said, pointing at it. "It's a sign."

"Hon the Hammers," Hollie cheered. She was secretly, ah who are we kidding, openly a huge West Ham fan thanks to her dad.

* * *

"He never...Leigh, Darren's bad news," Hollie spoke on the phone to one of her best friends, Leigh Ann. "Yes, I did go out with Joe, but...really? I never knew that. For how long?...Okay, I never went out with him got it!" She stood outside the little newsagents neighboring her new home. The leaflets her mum printed out were shoved into her coat pocket. One had was holding her phone to her ear, the other playing with her red snood. She did had out a few, but then Leigh Ann called, and that took precedence at the minute.

"Leigh, I'd prefer anywhere over here. Take a trip up someday and you'll see what I mean," Hollie replied to her best friends questions about her new surroundings. Hollie looked up from the ground and spotted a fit looking young boy, no more than twenty or twenty one, come out of the house across from the pub. She didn't even hear what Leigh was saying, her eyes were locked on the local lad. It was only when Leigh started to repeat her name over and over again down the phone to her that she realized she had been in a daze. A smile played upon her lips. "Hey, Leigh. I'll chat later. I think I may like Walford more than I first thought. Okay, laters."

Placing the phone into her pocket, Hollie turned around and fluffed her long dark hair in the reflective shop window. She checked to make sure her make-up was alright before taking the flyers out of her pocket. She marched across the street, following the young boy into the café. The place was busy enough when she went inside. There were a few people hanging about here and there. She looked around the café in search of him. What he was hot? She noticed him standing in the kitchen talking to the chef.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, and they both turned to face her. "Mind if I leave a few flyers here?"

"Want's it for?" The chef asked, walking out of the kitchen again with a plate in his hands.

"Pub, opening night," Hollie said with a smile, holding them up.

"Whatever," He said, walking on.

"Okay, then," Hollie spoke awkwardly. She looked over at the blonde, he looked conflicted. "So, will I be seeing you there?"

"Sorry?"

"The pub across the road," Hollie said with a smile again. She held out a flyer to him. "It's our opening night. First drinks are on the house if you're interested."

"Oh, right, um," He said, scrunching his eyebrows together. Hollie couldn't help it but stare. "Maybe. I'll see."

"Didn't think you were a pink and flowery type," Hollie picked the purse from his hand, giggling.

"It's my sister's."

"Sure," Hollie said with a wink and a chuckle. "Can't say I borrow any of my sisters. She had horrible taste."

"She dropped it, I was just handing it back," He said, with a serious tone.

"I know," She replied. "I was only joking. I'm Hollie, by the way. Hollie Carter."

"Peter Beale," He said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"So can I count on that drink tonight?" Hollie questioned. "I might be able to come over too, if I ask my mum nicely."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Peter said.

"Great," Hollie smiled. "So, is there anything interesting around here? Or is the local café the highlight?"

"Trust me, it's not boring at all," He said.

"Really?" She asked, scrunching up her nose. "It's just, I'd rather do my gap year doing something...exciting. I thought I'd find it in some place other than Watford."

"And you thought Walford would be any better?" Peter asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well, my Dad bought the pub," She informed him. "I didn't decide to come here. Mum said something about family and being together and all. Why am I telling you this? This is awkward. I'm awkward and you're gorgeous." Hollie stopped talking quickly once she realized what she just said out loud. Her hand when straight to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Not that your not, it's just...I'm going to go now." Hollie turned to walk out of the café, leaving Peter chuckling slightly at her. She sighed heavily, trying to throw off some of her embarrassment.

"Hollie?" She heard Peter call from behind her. Hollie turned her head over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight." Hollie smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you kind of got a grasp of Hollie's character. She is smart and hard working and all. She is a loud, brass and sarcastic. She is a total airhead around boys, as you have seen. She just talks and talks and talks. She doesn't realise that she needs to shut her mouth sometimes. She does love boys though. She loves flirting, even though she's no good at it. She's a romantic. She longs for that epic romance that her parents have, that she's never had before. It's not that she wants to be loved, it's something like she wants to find 'the one' for her. She's excitable and lovable, but ruthless if you cross her the wrong way. But, her bark is worse than her bite. Even though she doesn't let it show, she is quite sensitive and compassionate. She only certain people see that side of her though, most of them are her family. She feels she needs to be strong all the time, considering her soon to be revealed past. She needs to prove people wrong and that's made her very proud and independent.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :) not gonna be one of those authors who pesters you for reviews, so whatever you want :)**


End file.
